You Taste Like Chocolates
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Eriol visits Tomoyo at her dorm one night. He finds out what she tastes like.


_An EriolxTomoyo for all those fans out there. Just pure fluff! XD_

**You Taste Like Chocolates**

"I didn't expect you here," Daidouji Tomoyo whispered furiously. She completely forgot about her hot chocolate and book in her bedroom and that she was wearing only a sheer peignoir over her nightgown and purple slippers. His eyes lingered on her form appreciatively.

"So you're expecting me to come! That's good. Well, I'm here now so why don't you let me in?" Hiiragizawa Eriol said smilingly. "You're not a very gracious hostess, Tomoyo-san, if you don't mind your manners."

She flushed. "You do know that this is the girl's dormitory and it is," she checked her watch "around nine-thirty of the evening. Where are _your_ manners?"

He was still smiling, damn him. "I am perfectly aware of where I am and what time it is. I'm not a sorcerer for nothing-"

"Quit being a smartass, Hiiragizawa-kun, and tell me what your business here is!" Tomoyo cut him off. She had her hands on her hips and if she could breathe fire, Eriol would be in crisps right now.

"You, of course," he bowed gracefully and produced three boxes of chocolates and a single red rose.

That caught her off-guard. She stared in shock then she recovered her poise. "It's rather too late tonight to come courting, don't you think Hiiragizawa-san?" she said coolly.

He smiled. "No, it's never too late to court you."

She raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Well, it took you six years. You're still late."

"It's better late than never and you were hiding excellently. It gave me a hard time so cut me so slack will you, dear Tomoyo-san?" Eriol chuckled as she took the boxes and rose. "I've always wanted to and I'm known to never know the word 'stop'... Why did you hide from me?"

"Shut up," she said as she started to walk towards the direction of the gazebo in the sorority building's garden. He followed, smiling at her actions. "You're impossible to deal with. How can I concentrate with you hanging around me? If I was out of sight then I might be able to go out of your mind. Then you'll stop."

"My mind can stop remembering and loving you but my heart won't." He said gently as she took out a chocolate. She had sat down on one of the benches. He watched in fascination as she popped it into her mouth and wondered how such a simple act could seem like the most beautiful to him. She looked at him and wondered why he was staring at her like that.

"That's sweet but it doesn't help." Tomoyo said stiffly. The chocolate was really very good. Damn Eriol for bribing me with chocolates.

"Why did you move away, Tomoyo-san?" he asked as he sat beside her as if he'd always belonged by her side.

"I can't deal with you then. I still have too many dreams to accomplish. And you're distracting me," she pushed a chocolate into his mouth to shut him up "Just like now. If I said 'yes' then I am bound to you. I cannot learn what it felt to be free to be myself. So I hid and continued to make my dreams into reality."

"Your rise to many successes was a wonderful thing to watch," he remarked as he reached into the heart-shaped box for a chocolate. She playfully slapped his hand away. He used his infamous puppy-pout and she relented.

"But that was ironic, wasn't it? The more I wanted to hide, the more my fame brought me to the light."

"You still lived in impossibly untraceable addresses. I didn't what country you were in. Do you know how much I spent on tracking you down?"

She giggled and sent him a sidelong glance. "I don't know but I'll ask you if it was worth it."

Eriol's lips curved into a smile as he plucked the rose from her hand and slid it into her hair above her right ear. He leaned over too and took her hand to brush his lips on her fingertips. She flushed prettily and attempted to take back her hand but he held fast. He straightened and looked into her eyes. "It was worth it."

And then and there Tomoyo knew that he was not talking about the monetary compensation or whatever. He was talking about her. She did not know what to do. She could run, hide, or even scream. Oh no, she would not allow him to take such liberties with her!

"You accepted my offerings. Does that mean you say yes?" he asked huskily. His eyes were an impossible hue of sapphire-blue that could only be found in the rarest star-sapphires. She couldn't look away. "I've looked for you everywhere, my Tomoyo-san, and I won't let you go."

"You're impossible!" she mumbled as she attempted to shake off the magic of his gaze.

"Impossible to resist, yes?" he laughed low on his throat and sent shivers up in her spine. "I've always wanted you, Tomoyo-san, just as you wanted me. I know those little clues you left for me. It was a fascinating chase but it must come to and end."

Tomoyo's skin tingled with anticipation. She did not understand why her body reacted to him that way. It must be so obvious that in her attempt to hide from him she truly needed him to find her. Her body shivered deliciously as he started to plant little kisses on her delicate hand.

"I wanted to be near you. I needed to know you." He murmured against her skin "You were an elusive nightingale. What can I do but watch and follow from afar? But I must capture you before I go mad."

"That was a really bad association, Hiiragizawa-san." She managed a weak smile.

He moved too quickly. She was caught by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Please stop, Tomoyo-san," he whispered and she felt his plea "I love you... I'll always will and I know I am mad for loving someone who cannot be kept. I will still play our cat-and-mouse game if it meant that I had some means of being near you even if countries and seas separate us."

She breathed and he loosened his hug but he did not let go.

"I'm sorry. You can walk away from my suit. I have no right to force you." Eriol smiled at her. She could see the faint glimmer of tears in the moonlight. Her heart went out. How could she give this man so much hardship?

Tomoyo cupped his face and kissed him.

Eriol stood still for a second, trying to digest what was happening. Tomoyo was kissing him! He melted and responded. His arms went around her in a tighter hug as she kissed him fiercely. This was heaven.

She tasted like chocolate, dark and richly flavored. Her mouth and tongue were sweet. Her sweet scent mixed with the rose's fragrance and made him want to drown forever.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked dazedly afterwards.

Tomoyo laughed softly and hugged his neck. "I'm sorry Eriol-kun if I made it so hard. I did not mean to."

He smiled on her hair and inhaled it's gentle fragrance. She was all innocence and seduction. It was an interesting combination as she did not have any idea how she drove him mad.

"I love you," she whispered against his neck.

"I knew you'd taste like chocolate." Eriol murmured as he blindly picked one from the box. "Sending you all of those boxes must've paid off."

She giggled. "You know, you've got to go. It's almost ten and visitors are prohibited at that time. I don't want to get kicked out of my sorority."

"If you were, I'd always be glad to take you in my house."

"I'll only say yes if it meant its forever."

He kissed her nose. "What time do you get kicked out then?"

She leaned her lips dangerously close to his. "Why don't you stay? Then we're sure."

Eriol kissed her gently. Her love was enough reward for all his troubles.


End file.
